The Team Dad
by RacRules
Summary: "He's the one we need to remind us what exactly we're supposed to be doing, and that we just need to work harder to do it. He's the one who can make me feel confident just by telling me I'm a talented kid. And he's my worst enemy's son." Friendship fic.


**My first Avatar fic! Even though its short, I've been tweaking it for a while now, trying to make it perfect for the mood and characters. I think it's finally ready to unleash upon the world.

* * *

**

For months and months, Zuko was the name that was met with shivers and yelps of fear, with hatred and anger, or wishes for revenge. He brought fire and destruction with every step he made, chasing me and crushing others who might stand in his way. When I saw the reddened, burned skin of his scar, it was my signal to either fight or run.

And now, well…

I stood with him outside of his uncle's tea shop in Ba Sing Se. His shaggy black hair blew softly in his eyes, which were actually turned up into something like a smile. That is, until he noticed me staring and they quickly shifted into a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" I snickered, "I was just trying to imagine you with that ponytail thing again."

I found it difficult to hold that vision of him in my head now that he's one of my best friends. It's like he's a completely different person, barely recognizable at all. Not that long before then, he and I were constantly fighting to defeat (or capture, or defend ourselves against, or protect others from) each other. He was "Prince Zuko;" an official, looming force to be reckoned with. Someone who wanted nothing more than to see me in chains. Now he's Zuko, the guy who asked me if I'd rather have sugar or honey, because friends serve friends hot drinks.

"Oh…yeah…that thing." Zuko winced, shaking his head. "I shaved my head when I was thirteen, a little while after I had been banished. I thought it made me look older."

"Or goofier…"

"Hey…"

"I can't believe the oh so noble and honorable Firelord was just serving me tea." I grinned, elbowing him gently in the arm.

"I can't believe the oh so remarkable and heroic Avatar just elbowed me." He rebounded, smirking.

I laughed, and his lips spread into a small smile. Barely visible, but there.

"I guess we're both pretty important people." I proudly slicked back my kinda-not-there hair.

"Don't let it all go to much to your head, now," he admonished, his tone sharper, "I know you deserve it, but with a big ego comes a bigger greed for power and—"

"You're starting to sound like Katara." I crossed my arms over the short stone wall in front of us, staring out into the last beads of sunlight over the city. As much as I loved Katara, she did get a little naggy sometimes.

"Considering what you two were just doing out here, I'll take that as a compliment."

My cheeks grow hot. I winced, rubbing the back of my neck. "We all saw you two, Aang."

"Well, I didn't mean it like—"

"I know how you meant it, don't worry." He gives a little chuckle, turning back to the twilight sky. Tiny, dim stars are just poking through the painted blue. Even though his bending isn't quite as strong this time of the day, I can tell he loves the view of the sky. He looks calm, peaceful, another thing I'm still getting used to him being. I think he's still getting used to it too.

"But anyway, Zuko, even if I shouldn't let it go to my head, I think I might." I stood up strait, puffing my chest out. But then I looked up at him, seeing his amber golden eyes staring down at mine. He towered over me, his shoulders wider, his chest broader. I sighed, slumping down.

"What's wrong?" he cocked his head.

"Its just…" I looked away, my shoulders shrugging, "I look like a shrimp next to you." He barely contained a small laugh before placing a broad hand on my wimpy little shoulder.

"Aang, I'm sixteen. You're twelve. Of _course _I'm taller than you."

"Still…"

"That'll change, Aang."

"When?"

"When you're older, kid."

Kid.

Why did I not mind him calling me that?

It was a well known fact in Team Avatar that Katara is our Team Mom. I mean, of course she is. She's caring, compassionate, supportive, grounded, but also has her bossy and overemotional side too. She reminds me to clean behind my ears and to get enough sleep and all sorts of other things I'm sure a mother would tell you.

But, for the longest time, we never had a Team Dad.

Oh, Sokka tried his best. But he was usually more the one to _be _immature and _make _the distractions than get us to stop it. Sure, his plans and ideas were usually the ones to slip us out of our tightest spots. But the guy who made sure we stayed responsible? The guy who made us believe in ourselves with just the tad bit of reassurance? The guy that made us _want _to listen to his advice, just because "he's him?" We didn't really have one of those. But that all changed only a month before I defeated Ozai, and from probably my least expected of sources.

Zuko is the serious, no nonsense one. He's the one we need to remind us what exactly we're supposed to be doing, and that we just need to work harder to do it. He's the one who can make me feel confident just by telling me I'm a talented kid. And he's my worst enemy's son.

But at this point, that really doesn't matter at all.

"Everything is going to be different now." I rested my hand on my palm, leaning on the wall. The sky was almost dark now, the stars shining brighter. The rooms behind us were quiet, just Iroh and Katara quietly conversing. The others seemed to be practically drifted off.

"But in a good way." Zuko added, leaning over with me.

"Yeah…" My eyes lifted to his face, "I like it when things are different in a good way."

"Me too, kid." Zuko finally let himself grin. "Me too."


End file.
